


Many Kinds of Silence

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Femslash, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-29
Updated: 2007-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no time to get to know each other better until after the siege.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Kinds of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/havocs_cry/15262.html) on LJ.

After the siege of Atlantis is over, when the bodies have been cleaned up and she's back in her quarters, Teyla sits on her bed, legs crossed. She closes her eyes and breathes deeply. The chill of the Wraith still hovers on her skin. Since learning of their experiments on her ancestors, she wonders if the chill will ever leave, or if she is cursed forever to feel their presence.

Her door chimes, and Teyla's eyes snap open as adrenaline jolts through her system. She breathes once more, and reminds herself that the Wraith believe Atlantis to be destroyed. "Come in," she calls. It is likely Elizabeth or John, coming to discuss the business of the city with her.

When the door opens, and Kate is standing outside, her expression composed, Teyla schools her face to the same composure. "Teyla," says Kate, stepping inside. "I hope I'm not intruding."

"I was simply attempting to clear my mind," says Teyla. She scans Kate's face. There is a tight, pinched look around her eyes that was not there before. "The recent battles were very trying on all of us."

Kate nods. "I was in the infirmary," she says.

"You were not evacuated with the other scientists?" asks Teyla, frowning slightly. "I was under the impression--"

"I volunteered to help with triage," offers Kate quickly. "Carson knows better than to turn down an extra pair of hands in a crisis. I can at least perform basic first aid."

"I see." To aid the community in any way possible, especially when the Wraith strike, is an Athosian trait. Something flutters in her stomach at the knowledge that this trait is, perhaps, more widespread among the expedition than she had realized. Teyla uncoils her legs and stands. "Would you like some tea?"

"Please," says Kate. She steps forward, glances around for a chair. "The Daedalus came stocked with a few dozen pounds of coffee, but I've never been fond of it."

"It is rather bitter." Teyla pulls out a soft cloth bag full of leaves. Her pot is filled with water, and the device she uses to light candles serves to heat it quickly. The tea brews as they stand in silence, not looking at each other.

"I know that sugar has been rationed," says Teyla. She turns, a cup in each hand, and walks over to Kate, holding one out. Most of the expedition has been lamenting their inability to assuage their 'sweet tooth' for months now. "I am afraid I do not have any to offer you."

"That's all right. I never drink tea with sugar anyway." Kate takes the mug and wraps her hands around it. Teyla gestures at some pillows laying on the floor, and they sit facing each other. "I'll have to see if we can get some Earth teas now that we're in contact again. We can compare them."

"That would be--" Teyla hesitates, searching for the right word. She has heard many times from members of this expedition how Earth is superior in all things. She does not know Kate well enough to know if this is another instance of it. "It would be nice."

Kate's face settles back into polite interest once again. Teyla mentally utters words that Charin would chide her for using. She watches as Kate sips at the tea. She drinks it calmly, without grimacing, as John would, or complaining vociferously, as Rodney is wont to do. "I heard why the Wraith left," says Kate, after several moments of silence. "Are you all right?"

"They did not seize control of me again, if that is what you are asking," says Teyla, her voice sharp. She meets Kate's eyes, watching the carefully guarded look give way to hurt. "I am well."

"I should leave." Kate sets the empty cup on the floor and scrambles to her feet. "You must be exhausted."

Teyla stands as well. She catches sight of Kate's hands, which are trembling, and finally realizes that Kate's pupils are larger than warranted for the level of light in this room. "You are not well," she tells Kate.

Kate opens her mouth, closes it again, and shakes her head. "Not really."

"You have not seen the Wraith before," says Teyla. She has seen this reaction often among survivors of the Wraith's cullings.

"I'm classified as a noncombatant for a reason," says Kate dryly. "It's just a slight case of shock. I'll be fine after a good night's sleep." She backs up toward the door.

Teyla catches Kate's hand as she turns to leave. "Stay."

"I get the feeling you want to be alone," says Kate, though her hand closes over Teyla's.

"Perhaps," says Teyla. She studies Kate's face again. "But I am not certain, and perhaps it is not what either of us need right now."

"I could use the company," says Kate. It is more of a confession than Teyla expected from her.

"We have both been very guarded with each other," says Teyla. She does not let go of Kate's hand. The warmth of contact with another human is comforting.

"It's been a very tense time for us all," says Kate. It is an easy excuse, and she offers it to Teyla without hesitation. She knows that Kate has been the target of both pointed commentary and avoidance from most of the expedition.

"You are as much an outsider as I, are you not?" asks Teyla. She wants to move, to draw Kate toward the bed. She stays still.

"Sometimes," agrees Kate. "It's only natural for people to want to keep a certain distance from those in my profession."

There is nothing Teyla would like to do more now than close that distance. "Then perhaps they do not realize what they have lost." She stares into Kate's eyes and sees respect and admiration. She also sees desire.

"I've come to terms with that." Kate's thumb strokes once, twice, then a third time across Teyla's skin. The touch is scorching. "Some people see past my profession. A few."

"I would like to think that I am one of them," says Teyla. They are both breathless, and trying to pretend otherwise.

"I'd like to think that too." Kate moves forward as Teyla tugs on her hand. Her tongue flickers out to moisten her lips as she and Teyla stand in front of the bed, their bodies separated by not even a handsbreadth of air. "I would have been happy with just your friendship."

"I would like to see if there is more," says Teyla. They are drawing closer. The fluttering in Teyla's stomach coalesces into a shock of lust as their mouths meet.

They fall onto the bed, discarding each other's clothing hastily. Kate's normally fair skin is pallid, and Teyla knows she is just as exhausted as Kate. Still, neither of them slow, and when Kate's hand cups Teyla's naked breast, they both groan.

"I think there's more," says Kate. Her thumb circles Teyla's nipple, and Teyla moans softly. She rolls her body, trapping Kate underneath her.

She draws her hand down, her whole palm pressing against Kate's cunt, and then slips one finger inside Kate. She shudders, eyes wide as her hips push against Teyla's hand in a silent plea for more.

"There is this," murmurs Teyla, sliding a second finger inside Kate, then a third. Soon Kate is arching up, silently asking for more with her wide eyes. Teyla quiets the keening sound of her release by covering Kate's mouth with hers.

"Now you," says Kate, breathless and with her hands against the backs of Teyla's thighs. They're sliding up, cupping her ass, and then Kate's shifted on the bed. Her mouth comes into contact with Teyla's cunt, and Teyla cries out and falls forward, closer to Kate. She pauses, just long enough to glance up and meet Teyla's eyes, and then she starts to lick at Teyla.

Teyla can barely hold herself still; she can't hold back the whimpering sounds she's making as Kate sucks, or scrapes her teeth against Teyla's thigh. Kate's hands are caressing her ass, playing with it, and when Kate presses her tongue against Teyla's clit, she comes. Her orgasm wracks her body with shudders, and Teyla twists to the side as she falls so she doesn't collapse on Kate.

"That was unexpected," says Kate, turning onto her side. She reaches out to lay one hand on Teyla's hip.

Teyla stifles a yawn. "Not entirely," she says. Her eyes are almost closed, but she can see Kate's figure as a blur atop her blankets. "I have been attracted to you for some time."

"You barely know me." Kate's chuckle is soft.

"That is about to change," says Teyla. "You will stay the night, I hope?" Teyla opens her eyes to risk a look at Kate's reaction.

When Kate answers with a gentle smile, Teyla returns it. She scoots closer to Kate, then tugs at the blanket until they can wriggle their way underneath it. Teyla breathes a contented sigh as the warmth of Kate's skin as they lay together, arms wrapped around each other, lulls her into sleep.

\--end--


End file.
